Kitty, Kitty, Meow Meow!
by Yoippari
Summary: A freak accident turns Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and their friend into kittens. Rated for Yusuke and Hiei's language. Review Please!
1. A Spell?

Hi there! This is just a stupid story of mine…um…yeah. I _have_ been told in the past that I'm not a good writer, so just a warning.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else I use, except for Lyle and Mikki and Kaiomi and Ayame; and the idea that they turn into cats…

Anyway, let's just start this story. One more thing:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER, DON'T READ THE REST.

I had a little problem on one of my last stories, but I'm still writing it anyway.

*sigh* Here goes:

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

It was a stormy night, and a black cloaked figure wandered towards a cabin. It arrived at the door, a' knockin'. The door opened and a young red head boy opened the door.

"Hiei! Late as always, but better late than never I guess."

"Shut up, Kurama. It's cold out here. Let me in!"

"Aha…sorry." Kurama let Hiei in, and together they walked to the living room. The raven haired Yusuke was there, along with his little buddy, Kuwabara, and Keiko and Shuzuru.

"Hey, look it's the shorty…" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Do you want to die?" Hiei snapped. Then he heard voices from the kitchen, and a few more people knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" A boy--barely older than Yusuke--ran to the door. He had white hair, and wore a blue vest with a white tee and blue jeans. He flung open the door and Botan, Yukina, and a teenage Koenma walked in.

"Thank you, Lyle!" Botan skipped in.

A girl in with red hair and emerald eyes like Kurama's walked in holding about 3 trays full of snacks. She was being followed by two girls--one with purple hair and the second had black hair with white bangs--also carrying trays of a food. The red head stood next to Hiei and she was about an inch shorter.

"Hiya, Hiei!" She laughed, as Kuwabara tripped over himself to get to Yukina.

"Hn…" Hiei hadn't forgotten the extra hyper Kaiomi…Kurama's sister. Though he didn't know the violet haired one. "Hiei…Hiei! HIEI!" Kurama's voice snapped Hiei out of his train of thought.

"WHAT?!" Hiei snapped.

Kurama sweat dropped, "I just…uh…well, everyone's here so--"

"I know!" The black haired girl piped up. "You can all watch me do a spell!"

. "No…no, that's not--"

"No way…you can't do any kind of spell!" Kaiomi groaned.

"Can I--"

"Can too! I've perfected mine!"

"JUST LET ME TALK!!" Kurama yelled. --; "Thank you. As I was saying--"

"Please let me!" the girl shouted.

"Mikki! URUSAI!" Kaiomi hit the black haired girl upside the head.

"Go ahead, Kurama." ^^ The purple haired girl just sat next to Kaiomi smiling.

"Thank you Ayame. Just so I don't get interrupted again, we'll let Mikki do whatever she wants." --;

"Yay!" Mikki stood up and smiled. "Okay…here goes." She started to mumble something in a different language and nobody could understand her.

ó.o "What is this? American? Or Latin?" Kaiomi blurted.

Hiei sat by the window, getting annoyed. "Okay…SHUT UP!" Finally, Mikki stopped. 

"Okay!" She looked around the room. "… It didn't work. Oh, well."

Yusuke sighed. "That was the most stupidest crap I've ever seen or heard or what ever!"

Koenma nodded. "Agreed." Everyone nodded there heads.

Kuwabara stood up and walked over to the TV/VCR. "This is our vacation and we shouldn't waste it one stupid stuff." He popped in a movie, and it started playing.

~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~

Koenma woke up and looked around the room. Kaiomi must have been sitting next to Yukina when they fell asleep because Kaiomi's head rested on Yukina's stomach. Kaiomi's arm hung over the side and had landed on Mikki's cheek. Botan was sleeping next to Shuzuru, Keiko, and Ayame. He didn't see any of the guys but a bunch of cats sat huddle up, whispering something. Koenma took a step towards them, and felt some thing wrong. He looked down at his paws--and meowed VERY loud.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Okay…I know the first chapters stupid, it's supposed to be… --; I couldn't think of a better beginning. But, I promise it gets better. You'll see.


	2. KITTENS!

Okay! Chapter 2! 2 in one day…hm…well, I really have nothing better to do, so…yeah.

Here we go:

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Koenma meowed VERY loudly.

"What the fudge!? What happened?" One of the cats turned around. It was a pitch black kitty cat, and had hazel eyes. Koenma guessed this was Yusuke.

"You too, eh?" A little red kitty cat with green eyes and a white chest walked up. This one was probably Kurama.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!" A tabby cat with black eyes was running through the house. Definitely Kuwabara. A white kitty cat with baby blue eyes was playing with a yarn ball.

"This isn't so bad…" Lyle said happily.

"Tch. For you…look at me! LOOK AT ME! I'M CUTE AND I'M CUDDLEY!!" A black kitty cat with a little white tuff on his head, wearing a cat version of Hiei's cloak, and having red eyes clawed at the rug. "I HATE THIS!!"

Koenma sighed. "What happened to us?!" The little brown kitty cat cried. Yusuke looked up at him, Kurama had already been laughing, Hiei glared at him, Lyle stopped playing with his yarn ball, and Kuwabara stopped running. They all burst out laughing. "What?" Koenma asked. "What's so funny? WHAT?!"

"You've…got…" Yusuke couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"YOU'VE GOT A PACIFIER IN YOUR KITTY MOUTH!!" The others laughed.

-.- "Shut up…" Just then they all stopped laughing and stared at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei snapped. Just then hands grabbed him from behind. He was brought up face to face with a confused Kaiomi.

"Oro?" Kaiomi blinked confused. "A kitten? You're so cute!" She smiled.

"I AM NOT CUTE!!!" Hiei spat. But, all that came out was an adorable 'Mew!'

Yukina suddenly appeared behind her. "Cats?" She picked up Kuwabara, who grinned hentai-ly. Yukina smiled and then Yusuke let out a squeal. Keiko had picked him up and was hugging him.

"They're so cute!"

Mikki blinked and sweat dropped. "…" She sat in her spot stunned, as Ayame picked up the white chested red-furred kitty, and Botan picked up the kitty with a pacifier. Shuzuru picked up the white cat.

Suddenly, Kaiomi spoke. "Where are the guys?"

Mikki stepped back. "Uh, oh!" She turned around and walked to the door. "Right, well, I just remembered that I have to go get something and that I turned the guys into the cats your holding and I really don't feel good, so I'm gonna go for a walk!" She walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"What she say?" Kaiomi blinked.

Shuzuru shrugged. "Something about these kittens being the guys." She stood up calmly and walked into the kitchen, still holding Lyle. Suddenly, she ran back out

All: "WHAT?!"

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Yes…kittens. Lame, I know. But, this is more of an experimental story anyway…--; yeah. Okay. Ciao!


	3. The Effects of Catnip on Everyone

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd kidnap Hiei….oh, wait I do that anyway.

Kayz!! Here we go! ^^

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

All: What?!

"Are they stuck like this?" Ayame cried.

"Doubtless. Mikki's not the type to just do something and not know anything about it…" Kaiomi sighed. --; "Wait, what the hell am I talking about?" She hugged Hiei-kitty. "THEY'RE DOOMED!! DOOOOOOOOOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!" *THWAK* "Owie…" Q.Q "Thanks but, did you have to hit me so hard?" She asked rubbing her head.  


Shuzuru threw the demented paper fan away. "Yes, now…We have to find Mikki."

~_SHE _DID THIS TO ME!!! I'M TOO--TOO//Kuwa-kitty: Short?//--TO BE CUTE!!!~ Hiei called out. But: "mew, meow! Meeeoww!"

  
~Oh, shut it! Like we don't feel the same way!!~ Yus-kitty hissed. More meowing.

Kaiomi blinked. "What's wrong with them?"

Botan smiled. "CATNIP!!!" The others looked at her. "What? Kitties love cat nip…"

Ayame: "Hey, she's right!" She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a box of catnip. "Here we go!" Kurama-kitty blinked and sniffed the air. What was this weird feeling…this high feeling? He _wanted _the catnip, and it looked like the others did, too. They all _wanted _the catnip.

Shuzuru: Wait, why do we have catnip?

Botan: Something about there being a stray cats.

Shuz: Oh.

Kaiomi took the catnip and sprinkled some on the floor. She let Hiei-kitty go and the other girls watched. Hiei-kitty sniffed the catnip and then pawed at it. "Mew?"//Kai: ^^//He rolled in it get it all over his fur. The others girls let Lyle, Koenma, Kuwa, and Yusuke go.

They all ran up to the big mound of catnip and rolled in it. Sometimes they would paw it, and sometimes they would sniff it or eat it. When it was all gone, Kaiomi picked up Hiei-kitty again. "Your so cute!"

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "MEEEEEEOWWW!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody sat in a circle just talking about stuff. The koneko's were still a little high after the catnip, Hiei most of all because he got the most… Keiko held Yusuke up. "He's so cute…!" Yusuke frowned at the bow in his hair. ~I hate her right now.~  
  
Kuwa: *kitty laughing* So how does it feel do e dressed up like a girl?! Like you did to me that one time…you and Shorty over there….

Yusuke: How does it feel to do your mom?!

Koenma: Under the sheets.

  
Kurama: What?!

Koenma: Under the sheets.  
  
Hiei: *getting a belly rub from Kaiomi* PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Koenma: Under the sheets.

Kurama: Stop saying that, Koenma!

Koenma: Why should I? It's what your supposed to say after everything! Under the sheets.

Kuwa: Why?

Koenma: 'Cuz you are! Under the sheets.

Lyle: Who's bow is that?

Yusuke: Your mom's.

Koenma: Under the sheets.

Kuwa: With me!

Kurama: What?

Hiei: *purring* *flips onto stomach* BLURF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Kurama: EVERYONE'S GONE INSANE!!! Ooo! Yarn ball!

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Okay…lame…I didn't work too hard on this one. T.T Leave me alone…Well, Review. Ja ne!


	4. Touyakitty

Ah… the VERY long-awaited update.

I decided to put some implied-TouyaXJin in this fic. Just 'cuz it's cute. XD;

Oh boy, Rebkey is gonna kill me for that. But don't worry. It's just implied. … Just a bit. Q.Q

Anywho, let's get this chapter going! n.n

* * *

_**Kitty, Kitty, Meow Meow!**_

* * *

Kaiomi sighed, boredly petting Hiei-_koneko(1)_. "What should we do today?" She asked. 

Shizuru just shrugged, trying to wash Kazuma(2)-_koneko_. "Hold still!" She snapped, Kuwabara just hissing at her.

Keiko and Botahn had Yusuke backed into a corner, trying to get him to get ready for his bath as well.

Kaiomi suddenly shot up. "I KNOW! n.n Let's call Touya!"

"… You know he's just gonna blow you off." Shizuru said, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Kaiomi pouted. "I'll keep calling until he stops hanging up!"

"……. Suit yourself." Shizuru shrugged, drying off Kuwabara.

Kaiomi smiled, picking up the phone, dialing a number. "n.n Hello? Touya! It's Kaiomi! ……………………" She hit the redial button. "n.n Tooooouyyyaaaaaaa……………….." Again, redial. "TOUYA! Ah, so you pick up now? Guess what? Yusuke and the others are kitties! … No. Well, yeah I have had some sugar but that's not the point! They really are cats! … Sure you can come over if you want. n.n Are you bringing Jin? YAY! He reminds me of a unicorn." Kaiomi blinked, pausing. "… Hello? … Hellllllllllooooooooooo?" Kaiomi shrugged, hanging up the phone. "GUESS WHAT! TOUYA'S COMING OVER!"

"…" All the girls stared at Kaiomi.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Keiko snapped.

"Not completely." Kaiomi said.

"What if he attacks them!" Shizuru said, standing up, holding Kuwabara still.

"Who would attack something _this _cute!" Kaiomi said, holding up Hiei.

"… She has a point." Botahn said, blinking.

"YOU'RE _BOTH _STUPID!"

/-/-/-/-/

Kaiomi jumped over the couch, running to the door. "HIYA TOU—huh?" She blinked, staring at Jin.

"…… Q.Q Mikki turned Touya into a kitty…"

"……" Kaiomi sniffled for a second, blinking at Jin. "She wha…?"

"Mikki turned Touya into a kitty! Q.Q" Jin repeated, holding up a small kitten. It looked like a Russian Blue but it was most certainly Touya – the blue was slightly lighter than a Russian Blue's fur.

Kaiomi burst out into laughter. "TOUYA! A KITTY! OH REBKEY WOULD _LOVE _THIS!" She said, laughing hysterically.

Behind her, the other girls burst out into laughter at the sight of Touya-_koneko_.

"I bet Touya doesn't think it's funny." Jin mumbled, but smiled at Touya. "But he's so cute!"

"That's a classic!" Shizuru laughed.

"He looks even cuter than Yusuke!" Keiko giggled, Jin holding Touya away from her after Kaiomi let him in.

"Look, Lyle." Ayame smiled, holding up the white Lyle­­-_koneko_.

Yusuke, Koenma, and Kurama climbed clumsily up onto the back of the couch, blinking at the Touya kitty. They all fell onto the cushions in kitty-laughter.

"Well… this is another one to add on our list. O.o;" Botahn said, blinking.

* * *

_Ahem_. Yes. I have writer's block. So sorry. T.T 

_(1)**Koneko**: _kitten

_(2) **Kazuma**:_ Kazuma is Kuwabara's first name. (Kazuma Kuwabara in English. Kuwabara Kazuma in Japan.) I didn't know this until I RPed with someone who used Kazuma instead of Kuwabara.

Personally, I think Kuwabara is better because you can call him _Kuwabaka_. (_baka_ – idiot)


End file.
